


Babysitter Blues

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Hurt and comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Russia have to attend a World Meeting in Germany, but face a problem. What will they do with the kids?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter Blues

**Babysitter Blues**

A loud groan emitted from a honey blonde country as he banged his head on his desk, narrowly missing his Coke bottle and laptop.

"Why?! Why, why, why?!"

A knock came through his despair followed by the office door opening. The nation kept his head down and banged it again as his visitor came up to him.

"I take it you have received the call da?"

"Da? Da? Of course I freakin did! Gah why!? Why now of all times!? They hate me don't they?"

Alfred groaned and looked up at his lover who had a child on his hip.

"Alfred they do not hate you… Well most of the other nations do not."

Ivan looked at the despairing American and went around the desk to plop Anya next to his head. The honey blonde turned to look at his two year old daughter who smiled at him.

"Do you think Daddy can handle a meeting with a bunch of jerks for two weeks?"

Anya just stared at him then slapped at chubby hand to his face.

"I'll take that as a no." He sat up and looked at Ivan with a nonchalant expression. "Welp, it's decided I ain't going. You go and represent us both for the world, k?"

"You are asking me to hold your presentation… With your boss…"

America gave a hiss and cursed the world conference meeting more than before.

"F-Fuuuunnnnccckk," he drawled out as he realized Anya was still on his desk. "Do you realize that's two weeks away from the twins? They're only two and they're gonna have us leave for freaking Germany!? Everyone going is everyone I'd trust to babysit!"

Russia gave a nod and sighed at knowing this well pointed out fact. When he had received his call he knew they would need to find a babysitter quickly. They had to leave in three days and they had to do something.

"I could have big sister—"

Alfred's pointed glare at the half sentence shut Russia up quickly at realizing that it wasn't such a good idea with how the state of his sister was, that and Belarus. And as he thought about, Ukraine would possibly be at the meeting.

"Oh! I know! They have websites for this kind of thing!"

Russia gave a curious look as America slammed on his laptop and typed away. Soon a website filled with babysitters popped up and Alfred went to the nanny section.

"A nanny?"

"Yeah, We're gonna be gone for 2 weeks so they need to be able to stay here all the time."

Russia gave an "oh" and watched curiously as America searched and the honey blonde began to mutter under his breath as he failed in getting results.

"God! Isn't anyway available!?"

He clicked through a few more pages and redefined his searching multiple times before finding someone.

"Ten years of experience, great reviews… no criminal record, rates are fair aaannnddd, he's good looking."

Ivan looked at the screen disapprovingly. A picture of a deeply tanned man in his twenty with black well styled hair and a bright white smile.

"It's a man."

"Yeah, they have male nanny's now Ivan geeze. He's a manny and he's prefect."

Ivan still didn't like the look of the guy, but Alfred went ahead and booked the man.

**... **

By Friday the nations where scrambling to get their bags set up and getting everything ready for the manny. Ivan was currently changing a diaper while Alfred was trying to clean up the front room and finishing adding anything he'd forgotten to the list of instructions for the manny. The nation was in middle of writing down a fourth back up contact information when the doorbell rang. Alfred looked at the time then dashed for the door and opened it quickly.

"Hi, I'm Damion LaShee your manny!"

Alfred started at the man before him, completely stunned by how handsome the guy actually looked in person.

'Wow, this guy could get spit up on and still look good.'

"U-Uh, hi, I'm Alfred Jones," he extended his hand and the manny shook it strongly. Damion eyed him with a smile as Alfred gestured for him to come in. "Uh, okay, um…"

"Alfred? Alfred do you know where the next case of diapers are?"

"Dude there's a bulk box in the far back of the closet! I had you put there a month ago!"

There was a sound of understanding coming from upstairs and Alfred turned back to Damion who quickly pulled his eyes up from where they had been lingering to Alfred's eyes.

"Okay, so… I have a list… somewhere," he patted down his body then looked around the room confused.

Damion arched a dark eyebrow at the scene then moved over to the small table by the front door and held up the paper that rested there.

"Is this it?"

Alfred turned and slapped a hand to his face and nodded. Damion just gave a smirk and handed it over slightly brushing his hand with Alfred's as he looked it over.

"Yeah, yeah that's it. So, everything is on the list and if you need something or need a question answered just call me or Ivan—" Alfred stopped and looked at his watch then cursed. "Uh, shit… Ivan! Vanya we gotta go! Brings the kids down too!"

"Da, da!"

Alfred gave an apology as he turned back to Damion and smiled brightly at him.

"No, no you're in a hurry it's understandable," he stated casually as he inched closer to the American. "Do the kids have allergies or anything," he asked as he leaned into Alfred's space to look at the list. Alfred flushed slightly, feeling like an idiot for still holding onto the list.

"No, no, they're perfectly fine. Though Allen's a climber so watch out for that."

Damion laughed at that and went to tell of his experience with a two year old that tried to climb a grandfather clock when Ivan appeared. The Russian did not like how close the manny was to America, and made it clear that his presences was known by clearing his thought.

"O-Oh Jesus Ivan! Scared the crap out of me!"

"Dorogoy we need to leave now or we'll be late."

Alfred ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his watch. Ivan eyed Damion who went to introduce himself to the taller man once Alfred got over his bout of hysteria over the time and took one of the twins.

"I'm Ivan Braginsky-Jones, Alfred's husband."

"Ah, that's wonderful and you're children are adorable!"

Ivan thanked him for the compliment but still didn't like the way he smiled at him. When Alfred returned he took the second child from Ivan and gave him to Damion and shoved a suitcase in Ivan's hand.

"Okay, well we gotta go! Thanks a lot for doing this and again call us if you need anything or whatever, and you can do whatever you want, just—"

Alfred stopped as he realized something very, very, important. He told Ivan to put their things in the car as he ran upstairs to the third floor and burst into a room.

"TONY!"

The grey alien looked up from his videogame and gave a curious look.

"Fuck, I forgot about you! Uh, uh, okay Tony I need you to never ever leave this room for two weeks okay! Um, here," he pulled out his wallet and handed over one of his credit cards. "Use this to go get food or whatever but don't leave this room because there's a human here watching the kids got it! Go out the window or whatever on your UFO, k?"

Tony stared at America as he panted from rattling all of this off then gave a nod and thumbs up. Alfred sighed in relief and closed the door then ran back downstairs, said goodbye to the kids, then thanked Damion with a hug without thinking, then ran out of the house pulling Ivan with him.

The black haired manny gave an amused look at the fast moving honey blonde and smirked even more as they pulled off. He looked at the two year old in his arms and smiled at him.

"You have one hot daddy you know that?"

**...**

The two weeks as the nations suffered through a meeting in Germany Alfred gave nearly daily calls to Damion, checking on the twins. Ivan kept his dislike for the man to himself as his lover checked in regularly. Ivan had tried to get Alfred to stop with the constant calling but that only resulted in a glare and the words "Do you not care for your damn children?!". Ivan had thought he could get the blonde to relax and even have some sex while staying in Germany, but with a worrying America it was not working out.

When it was finally time to go Alfred was eager to get on the plane to see his children safe and sound then pass out in bed. They got into the house and instantly Alfred felt like he walked into whole other manor in the outskirts of D.C. The house was spotless, not a toy, bottle, or article of clothing indicating either dropped laundry or one of the children had gotten naked again, and the whole house smelled clean and heavenly with the smell of food.

America's mouth watered at the scent and Russia followed after him as he went to the kitchen. What they were meant with was Damion wearing America's apron checking a crockpot then moving to the stove to check on the side dishes cooking. Alfred's gaze then traveled around the spotless kitchen and found the twins sitting their playpen quietly playing. Nothing being thrown, loud giggles and babbles, or crying of any sort.

"Oh my god what sorcery is this?" Damion jumped at the words and turned around to smile at the two men that had returned home. "Are you a wizard," asked Alfred as he approached the manny.

Damion chuckled and leered at Alfred with a smile on his face.

"Yup, didn't you see that in my bio on the website? Manny wizard is clearly stated," he said with a wink to the honey blonde.

Alfred just laughed and Ivan narrowed his eyes at him. "Well don't just stand there. Come on and sit down because it's ready to dig in to."

Alfred eagerly sat down and Ivan followed him closely and sat beside him. Damion dished up the dinner he made and placed it before them then got the twins to sit at their plastic rainbow picnic table and got their dinner together for them. The twins sat between Ivan and Damion once the manny seated himself and started to eat.

"Oh my god… Can, can you just stay here longer? I mean I know I hired you for two weeks but damn," stated Alfred as he let out an obscene groan over his dinner.

"Alfred, I believe Damion has other clients da?"

Damion let out a scoff and waved his hand dismissively.

"No, no, it's fine! I'm free honest! Judging by how things went over the two weeks it seems you guys could use a hand. I won't change my rates or anything if you're worried about that."

Alfred gasped happily and looked to Ivan with a pleading look.

"Come on please? We are always drowning in work—"

"You are the one always falling behind da?"

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms.

"Shut up, besides work and meetings, and sometimes you get shipped off back to Russia and I get stuck here. Also have you seen this house?! It's a freakin manor and somehow every floor of it gets messy now!"

Russia stared at America's pleading blue eyes then looked to the manny across from him who was currently wiping at Allen and Anya's faces. He took a deep breath and he felt deep down he was going to regret what he was about to say.

"Fine."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Alfred jumped up from his chair and kissed Ivan fully on the lips and hugged him. Russia quirked an eyebrow and smiled as he looked passed the American to Damion. The manny was looking at them from the side and Ivan's arched brow rose higher as a smug look came to his face. The manny paid not mind to Ivan and tended to the kids while Alfred let go and went back to eating.

Once dinner was finished Ivan took care of luggage while Alfred and Damion took care of the kitchen and children. He didn't want to leave the nation behind but Alfred pushed him to take their bags and unpack. When Ivan started to do the unpacking he found that the laundry that had piled up in their room was gone, cleaned, and placed accordingly. He didn't like the way Damion seemed to get closer to Alfred, but he had to admit he did his job well. In the kitchen Alfred was busy getting acquainted with his children while Damion cleaned the dishes and looked back at the blonde occasionally.

"Oh, geeze sorry! Here let me help," declared Alfred as he let his kids play in their playpen.

Damion smiled and said it wasn't a problem but Alfred insisted.

"So, you're married?"

Alfred gave a questioning look then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Almost a year now."

"That's nice," stated Damion with a smile and he eyed Alfred from the side as he scrubbed a pan.

Alfred chuckled lightly and continued on the conversation with Damion until Ivan came to claim the children. By the time the dishes where done Ivan insisted that Alfred and he go to bed and thanked Damion for the handiwork. Alfred didn't understand the urgency, but he did hug Damion for his good work and headed upstairs. By the time he was in his bedroom he face planted into the mattress and fell right to sleep.

Ivan looked at the passed out honey blonde and sighed deeply before passing out himself.

**... **

Over a course of a two months America and Russia had been more at ease than ever with Damion around. The manny took care of the children amazingly and chores and other things that the busy nations couldn't get to right away. He was as professionally as he was supposed to be but Ivan was not happy with him. The man seemed to have this nag for getting close to Alfred and he knew for sure that he was flirting with America by the way he bantered and complimented him daily. He wanted to just beat the manny, but Alfred loved him (in a friendly way and it would stay that way), and he did do excellent work. Alfred did love having Damion around and often referred to him as a wizard or god when he worked with the children. Alfred knew Damion was flirting with him, but he didn't mind it.

Currently Alfred and Damion where sitting in the kitchen watching the twins eat lunch. All four of them sharing a meal of octopus hotdogs, Scooby-Doo Mac N Cheese, ants on a log, and chocolate milk.

"Oh, Ivan's coming back today isn't he?"

"That's right! Damn, usually when he's pulled back to his country for work the days go by forever," stated Alfred chuckling as he licked off the peanut butter and raisins on his ants on a log.

Damion smiled at him as he watched America lick at his celery. When lunch time was concluded and the children cleaned up and put down for a nap the two men went to the kitchen to clean up.

"Mmm so, he's coming back around 4 right? Do you want me to cook anything?"

Alfred hummed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'll cook something for him, thanks though."

"No problem beautiful," stated Damion as he bumped his hip to Alfred's.

Alfred had a goofy grin come to his face and bumped back lightly.

"Whatever dude."

"What? I'm serious," declared the manny with a smirk. Alfred just laughed and went to put up the dishes. "Doesn't Ivan tell you enough?"

Alfred gave a hum at the question and turned around to respond directly, but found Damion to be very close.

"U-Uh, he does, but it's usually in Russian," he said with a nervous laugh.

The manny shook his head and moved closer to the honey blonde, crowding him against the counter.

"If I was him, I wouldn't be hiding behind another language." Alfred quirked a brow at that. "I'd tell you every day vocally and bodily."

Before Alfred could even comprehend the insanity he thought he was experiencing Damion was on him. The manny had his arms around Alfred, trapping him effectively as he kissed him roughly. The honey blonde was wide-eyed as he stood there and twitched as cool hands went under his shirt. Damion removed his lips to bite Alfred's ear.

"You know, the first day I came here. I instantly wanted you."

Alfred stiffened as the manny assaulted him, his mind completely blanked. Never had this happened to him, sure he did have close calls when at bars, but nothing like this. He didn't move an inch as Damion touched him and he looked around the kitchen frantically unseeing for moment until he noticed his kids asleep in their play pin. He then looked at the archway of the kitchen and stared intently at the area as Damion kissed him again. He didn't know what to do, he knew he should at least push the guy away, deck him in the face, kick him in the nuts, but for some reason he wasn't moving.

' _Come on! What the fuck is your problem! You're America! Do something!'_

Alfred tried to physic himself up to do something, but he still wasn't moving, that was until he noticed something move into his line of sight. Wide violet eyes starred at him and from that moment Alfred found himself pushing Damion back and kneeing him in the stomach, but he aimed a little low, hitting the man's lower stomach and his half hard cock.

"FUCK!"

Damion feel back on his ass and cupped his manhood as tears pricked his eyes. He hissed in pain and looked up to look at Alfred, but caught sight of Ivan. The Russian stared at him then at Alfred then back to the manny on the floor. He moved over to him and Damion paled as the Russian came up to him, but Alfred stopped him.

"I got this."

Ivan looked at Alfred still with anger on his face, but let the honey blonde step ahead of him. America leaned down and grabbed the back of Damion's shirt and began to drag him out of the kitchen and to the front door. Ivan followed close behind, glaring daggers at the man being dragged. He wanted to break the man's dick off then his neck, but before he could even reach for him Alfred dragged him to his feet and tossed him out of the house.

"I thought your flirting was just playful, but you, god, don't you EVER come near me or my house AGIAN! I can't believe…. Fuck you! Fuck you! I'm reporting your ass! The only thing you're gonna be able to babysit is your dick once I rip it off!"

Alfred went to make good on it, but stopped and went to punch the man in the face instead. Damion spit up blood and a tooth and watched Alfred leave him to go back into the house. Ivan went to go add his own punches, but Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Don't, if you kill him you'll get in trouble. Imma get his shit, you watch him."

Ivan nodded and Alfred disappeared into the house. When he came back he threw the baggage at the man.

"You're lucky I didn't let him kill you fuckin pig. Get off my property."

"A-Alfred I—"

"Vy otvratitel'no kusok der'ma . Kak ty smeyesh' trogat' moyego muzha. YA slomayu vash malen'kiy chlen i zasunut' yego v rot—"

Ivan's Russian was dark and frightful and the childish look on his face only added to the unpleasantness. Russia approached closer, still rattling off the things he wished to do to the man in his language and took joy in seeing a dark spot on his crotch form and grow larger. Damion inched back from Ivan then grabbed as many of his bags as he could before scrambling off the ground and running away.

Ivan grinned happily as the manny fled then went into the house to find Alfred. When he walked in he found the twins where gone from the kitchen and went upstairs quickly. He spotted the twins in their room in their cribs playing, but no Alfred. He went to their bedroom and heard the shower running and went inside. He pulled back the shower curtain to find Alfred an angry red from scrubbing himself and a toothbrush in hand as he scrubbed at his teeth with as much vigor as he scrubbed his body. When he felt a chill he turned to see Ivan and stared at him with wide blue eyes tinted red. Ivan looked at the blonde, stunned by the sight of him, then moved into the shower to hold him. He hissed at how hot the water was, so he pulled him back from the spray and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I knew something was not right. I am so sorry dorogoy."

Alfred pulled out his tooth brush as he felt a sob trying to get out and wrapped his arms around Ivan.

"It's okay, I, I didn't think he'd go that far... I just... I thought—God I didn't—"

"It is okay. It is alright. I'm here dorogoy."

Russia went to kiss America, but the nation's mouth was covered in foamy toothpaste that was tinged pink. He didn't even know if it was okay to kiss him after his ordeal with the manny.

"You can kiss me Vanya."

"Are you sure?"

Alfred nodded and went to wipe the toothpaste off his face, but Ivan stopped him and kissed him with it on. Alfred laughed when they pulled apart and saw his blood tinged toothpaste all over Ivan's face.

"Hey, no more mannys."

"No more mannys."

* * *

** Translations: **

Dorogoy – Darling

Vy otvratitel'no kusok der'ma . Kak ty smeyesh' trogat' moyego muzha. YA slomayu vash malen'kiy chlen i zasunut' yego v rot- You disgusting piece of shit. How dare you touch my husband. I will break your little cock and shove it in your mouth-

***He was a very very bad manny u.u From this experiences the follow up will be very playful ^J^ Thanks for reading!***


End file.
